


Till Death Do Us Part

by SmashThatMirror



Series: The Different Outcomes Of Love [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: A little bit of fluff, Angst, Blood and Gore, M/M, Murder-Suicide, johnten don't really play a big part in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-05 14:28:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15865482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmashThatMirror/pseuds/SmashThatMirror
Summary: This fanfic is based around the 50's





	Till Death Do Us Part

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is based around the 50's

The tale of the love birds starter after Jaehyun recently just got out of a relationship. He was known by his friends as "The Guy Who Never Commits". Every relationship he has had always ended with him leaving them. As for Taeyoung, he was just a hopeless romantic who wanted love so badly. Johnny was Jaehyun's closes friend and Ten was Taeyong's closes, luckily the two fancied each other. After a lot of  secretive dates Johnny and Ten starter dating. This of course sparked the idea for Ten to set up Taeyong with one of Johnny's friends. One thing led to another and Jaehyun and Taeyong were on their first date. They talked about a lot of things, with one of them being occupation. And as it turns out Jaehyun was a musician and Taeyong just worked as a tailor. Even if they had to hide the fact it was a date, it was still a lovely date at that. But sadly it had to end before anyone got any ideas. Thankfully the two had a splendid time and ended up planning a second one.

 

* * *

 

Fast forward to the future and they have had many dates. So much so that it led to a proposal. Jaehyun invited Taeyong to his recording studio after hours, and that's where he sang a song he made just for him. When it ended he got down on one knee and asked for Taeyong's hand it marriage. And of course Taeyoung said yes. The wedding was absolutely amazing

 

During their time of dating, Jaehyun ended up getting noticed by a company. Which of course payed him much more and helped him cover the costs of anything they needed for the wedding. It was an indoor wedding in order to keep it hidden. They had to get a close friend to do the vows for them. Yet somehow the wedding was still perfect, it was every thing Taeyong dreamed of having for his future wedding. The two spent the night with family and friends having the time of their lives.

  

* * *

  

|2 Years Later|

 

* * *

 

2 weeks after the wedding the two moved in together. And for the past two years the lovely couple have been living with each other, but kept their marriage secret from most people. Ever since the whole job thing with Jaehyun, Taeyong quit his job as a tailor and became a complete housewife. All he did was clean and sew while listening to the radio for Jaehyun's songs. 

 

It was amazing how even after all this time of them dating Taeyong never heard about Jaehyun's  _"title"._ But that came to an end when one day he heard Johnny and Jaehyun talking about it.

 

Taeyong came back from hanging out with some friends exhausted so he just completely crashed on the couch. Jaehyun noticed this and took him to their room, tucking him into bed and such. Jaehyun had plans with Johnny so he waited until he arrived, which didn't take long. And that led to the two talking a lot. 

 

One hour passes and Taeyong wakes up from his nap. He rubs his eyes and notices he is no longer on the couch. Besides himself Jaehyun was the only other person living here, so it was obvious who moved him. He got up from the bed to see Jaehyun. The door slowly opened and he walked towards the living room, but that's when he completely froze. He overheard them talking about everything

 

"You know, i never expected you to settle down." Said Johnny

 

"What happened to "The Guy Who Never Commits?"

 

"I know, I know, but they were all clingy and such. But Taeyong was different though, i just knew i wanted to spend the rest of my life with him."

 

"Good for you. I'm happy that you finally found the one."

 

Even after what Jaehyun said, he was still worried that Jaehyun would one day leave him. This of course made him very paranoid.

 

* * *

 

|2 Month Later|

 

* * *

 

Jaehyun released a song that was a complete hit. It gained so much love, all the radio stations were playing it. But that was just the good news, the bad news was Taeyong would always ask if Jaehyun would leave him, the answer was always no. But it still didn't sit right with Taeyong.

 

Even if the answer was no Jaehyun was having a hard time with Taeyong. His paranoia would cause him not even wanting Jaehyun to go to work. In case he was to never come back. And that was just terrible for him. He loved Taeyong, he really did, but this was just to much. He made a plan to run away once Taeyong was asleep.

 

* * *

 

The night has set in and by the looks of it Jaehyun is packing his things. He picks up the suit case Taeyong gave him as a gift and fled the room, but he stopped in his track from the sudden noise of a voice. "You're leaving me... Aren't you?" Taeyong sounded purely broken from Jaehyun's act.

 

Jaehyun stayed in his place, he couldn't bare to see Taeyong's painful expression. His plans were still set to leave him after all. "Yes... I am. I'm truly sorry, but things have changed. I mean look at you Taeyong, you aren't the man i used to know." It pained him to say those words, but they were the truth.

 

"I can't be with someone like you, it's not healthy. So until you fix your act we can't do this."

 

Taeyong was silent for a bit, but he made his way towards the back of Jaehyun and wrapped his arm around Jaehyun's neck. "Please don't leave me....." Tears streamed down Taeyong's face, covering him with sorrow. His arm was quick to react, and one thing led to another left Jaehyun wrapped in Taeyong's arms covered in a pool of his own blood with his throat cut. 

 

"My What A Sight, My, My What An Interesting Sight. My Tears, Your Blood." Those were the only things he heard in his head

 

He sat there holding Jaehyun in his arms for a solid five minutes begging him not to leave him before dragging his body down to the basement and locking the door. After that he made his way back to the living room, and cleaned all of the blood. 

 

* * *

 

|The Next Day|

 

* * *

 

Taeyong woke up from his peaceful rest to find his husband not in bed with him. But this didn't worry Taeyong at all. After all, Jaehyun must of just went to work early today. The day was beautiful, so he took advantage of it. He spent the day sewing and bopping his head to Jaehyun's newest song.

 

* * *

 

At first it was just a song to him, but it slowly turned into words as if Jaehyun was talking to him. Five days passed, Jaehyun never came home from work. He would always hear his voice, but he would never see him in person. This was odd to him, "Where was Jaehyun?" "Why hasn't he come home yet?" "He hasn't left me, i know he hasn't." that's all he could think of.

 

"Unmistakably, he'll return alive. His voice aught to show again-

 

And that's when it hit Taeyong, all the words he heard from Jaehyun, was just lyrics to the songs he made.

 

"These aren't the words that I should hear" He thought to himself.

 

Jaehyun won't come home because he died by the hands of himself. But Jaehyun never even left home, he has been sitting in the basement all of this time. Taeyong killed his husband, he murdered the love of his life. He tried running from the ugly truth, but he could no longer do so. He went to the door of the basement and unlocked it. After that he wrote in a piece of paper and slid that paper into a envelope, placing it down on the coffee table in front of the couches.

 

And without hesitation, he grabbed some rope and tied it, after that he took a chair from the kitchen and quickly stood on it. This was it for him, as he stood on the chair with a rope around his neck he whispered the words "I love you Jaehyun." before ending his life right then and there.

 

* * *

 

|Till Death Do Us Part|

 

* * *

 

_Whoever may read this letter_

_As you may know, my name is Lee Taeyong_ _or Jung Taeyong._

_I_ _have nothing but my deepest regrets._

_I was certain my love was still alive._

_I heard the sound of his voice in the radio, I swear._

_But to my surprise he was dead by the likes of my own two hands._

_I can't live with myself knowing i'm the one who took his life._

_I'm truly sorry,  Jung Jaehyun._


End file.
